Forum:Alejandro Guerrero
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 14 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Fourth 8. What is your character's blood status? Half-Blood. But he doesn't know that 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Ángela Guerrero found herself in some really hot water when she was 16 years old. Her boyfriend Enrique Cuevas ran out on her, never to be seen or heard from again. Her parents who were strict Catholics promptly kicked her out of the house and gave her no support. But Ángela was a resourceful woman and found a job as a waitress. Little did she know that her baby boy was a wizard. Enrique was a wizard and had attended ILM. He never finished his education but Ángela didn't know that. Anyways, Ángela worked her butt off as a waitress to feed her baby boy Alejandro. She did excellent work and soon became a shift manager. She received excellent tips and her pay increased to a minimal living wage. Ángela wanted to find a man that would take care of herself and Al. She thought she found that man when Al was five years old. Unfortunately she was very wrong. Manuel Chavez was four years older than Ángela when she became his waitress for the evening. The man flirted with her, and since Ángela hadn't received that kind of attention in quite a while she flirted right back at him. The evening ended with a date being scheduled for Friday of that week. The date went really well and Manuel seemed like a great guy. He was too. For the moment anyways... Ángela and Manuel dated for two year before he popped the question. Mostly because Ángela was a fertile young woman... and well she was pregnant. Again. The couple got married and seven months later, Ángela went into labor.The birth of Manuel and Ángela's child was very difficult and long. It was also unsuccessful. Both mother and child passed away leaving seven year old Alejandro left with a broken Manuel. The death of his wife and child changed Manuel. He became an alcoholic and verbally abusive towards Al. Al's special ways only made things worse. The strangest things seemed to happen around Al, but for the moment it was paying off. Manuel was afraid of Al and didn't dare touch him until one fateful night... Manuel came home drunk from a bar and he finally slapped Al because he missed a spot on the dishes. Al dropped the plate out of shock and that only made things worse... Manuel beat his step-son for the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Al has learned to wear clothes that disguise the bruising and is turning into one hell of an actor. When his letter from ILM it answered a lot of questions. Despite the cruel and heartless man Manuel has turned into he permitted Al to attend ILM. Reluctantly, but Al pointed out that he could hide his father's bruises better. That was enough for Manuel and Al was off towards safety come the fall. Al was sorted into __________, and while there he made plenty of friends, but none of them have actually broken through Al's mental barriers. He skillfully avoids questions about his family, leaving very few people with knowledge that he even lived with a step-father. No one knows about the abuse and Al intends to keep it that way. He doesn't like getting beat either though and doesn't return home until the summer. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Alejandro appears to be the nicest person you'll ever meet. He's friendly, kind and outgoing and does genuinely love to help people. That being said... he doesn't look it. He's a big for his age and the scar under his eye doesn't help his appearance any. He just looks scary and mean. But if you get to know him, you'll meet his mask. His mask is kind, selfless and friendly. He does have all those qualities but there's another side to Mr. Guerrero. One that no one knows about. The Al that deal with an abusive father-in-law. He's beaten by his father and he's put on that smiling face for all the world to see despite the pain he feels on the inside. He has a hard time truly loving anyone because of the numerous betrayals he's felt. He'll pretend to love you, and even say it if it's needed but he doesn't truly love anyone. He can't trust anyone enough for that. You'd have to be a very special person to get Al to truly love you. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. '->' Number of A's: 3''' Number of B's: '''0 Number of C's: 0''' Number of D's: '''2 ---- Category:Sorted